Hinata's Sacrifice
by HinawithLove
Summary: After Pein, Hinata discovers the truth of her birth and her heart.  She will do anything it takes to place her love in his rightful place...
1. Chapter 1

The was no time to think; no time to make a conscious decision. Her heart and body made the decision for her. The small timid ninja ran across the battlefield and leapt in front of her fallen comrades. She quickly shifted into the beginning stance of her ultimate defense move, preparing to use the last of her chakra to protect her friends. She knew that it may kill her, as her chakra was already depleted from healing those who had been brought to her earlier. Her place was not in battle; she was a medical nin, not a warrior. She pushed all this to the back of her mind as she focused on the taunting face of the enemy standing across the field. With her Byakugan focused, she could see the flare of chakra form in his body as a laugh passed through his lips. Though he pretended to be amused the warrior was actually annoyed that this insignificant tiny female was standing in between him and the accomplishment of his mission. She knew that he was, like so many before him, underestimating her abilities. So much the better, she thought to herself. I can use that to my advantage if I am to save them.

"I will only say this one time. Move out of the way and I will let you live." he stated, glaring at the tiny female standing defiantly in front of him.

"And I will tell you this one time. You will not lay another finger on my friends." she said softly, but firmly, as she began her offense. Now! she thought to herself. Before the ninja had a chance to realize her intentions, the small female launched towards him. While she usually used this technique as a defensive move, one adjustment of her stance and an influx of extra chakra shot the blades of chakra to her opponent before he could move. He was slashed deeply from the left side of his neck down to his right hip. He starred down at himself in open mouthed disbelief as his organs slowly spilled out of his abdomen. His last thought was the irony of losing his life to such an opponent after all the strong shin-obi he had annihilated in his career as a ninja.

"You little bitch," he moaned as he fell to the ground dead.

She watched to see if he moved, and after several minutes passed, she cautiously approached his body, wanting to confirm that he was indeed dead. She searched for signs of life and finding none, she sighed in relief. Suddenly, the strength left her body, and she sank to the ground with a smile on her face. I was finally able to rescue them instead of them having to save me! She thought to herself with pride, as the darkness embraced her.

BACK IN KOHONA:

The eagle masked AMBU member stood silently to attention before the Hokage. She had pulled them from their recon duty to receive new instructions. Though no sign of anxiety showed in his posture, Neji Hyuuga was highly surprised to have been summoned. The importance of their previous assignment had been top priority to the protection of the village. His team had been assigned to patrolling the forest surrounding the village, searching for any surprise attacks against the village itself. While the primary engagement was occurring on the eastern front, there was always the worry that the enemy would try to attack the village while most of the shin-obi were off fighting. Wondering what could have happened to cause the reassignment, he inwardly urged the Hokage to speak.

"As you know, based on the intelligence we had received, the main force of the enemy was to approach the village from the eastern front. Accordingly, most of our shin-obi squads were sent there, while the support squads and medical teams were sent to the west. One hour ago, we received an urgent missive from the leader of the support squad, requesting help. Our original information was false, the enemy attacked the western front. I have already dispatched messages to the battle commander, but I am afraid that they will not get there in time. Your unit is one of the strongest, and that is the reason I am reassigning you to go protect the medical team. While they are each strong ninja, their power resides in their medical expertise, not battle skills. Dismissed!" she barked out.

Hinata, Neji thought to himself with fear. His unit leapt out the window, and disappeared into the forest racing to the western front. He knew that Hinata had grow stronger, in fact, he had been training her himself. She was a strong shin-obi, but she was also no killer. In the past, she had been injured many times by her refusal to take a life. Tsunade had reassigned her to the medical team, where her gentle nature and finely tuned chakra control were best utilized. It had been years since she had been in a direct battle, and he feared for her life.

His heart ached as he thought of his gentle cousin. She was beautiful, with her long silky indigo hair that flowed to her waist, her eyes that shown like the moon, and her petite yet curvaceous figure. Yet it was her kindness and forgiving nature that had tipped the balance of his feelings for her into love. After the Chunnin Exams where he tried to kill her, Neji had been disgusted with himself and convinced that there could be no forgiveness for his actions. Locked in a world of self-loathing he had avoided his little cousin, while watching out for her from afar. He did not believe that he had the right to approach her or ask for her forgiveness, though he longed to many times. So he stayed in the background and observed her. The more he observed the more he realized that she was perfect.

Timid and shy, she was also fiercely loyal, and very protective of the ones she loved. Though Hanabi was named heir instead of her, Hinata was the true heart of the clan. When an member was ill or injured, she was the one there to help. When a child was born, she was the one to coordinate the assistance with the meals and housework for the new parents. She remembered the birthdays and anniversaries of the clan, reminding her father to acknowledge those involved. She made it a point to encourage the younger ninja and help them become stronger. Though it was frowned apart, she quietly tended to each member of the branch family after they received the caged bird seal. Neji knew that the only time Hinata ever stood up to the council was to protest the continuing practice of sealing the branch members.

One summer night he followed her as she snuck out of the compound, and was surprised when she stopped at a small waterfall on the outskirts of the forest. He was about to announce his presence and insist that she return to the safety of the compound when he was silenced by her actions. She stripped off her clothes and folded them carefully, placing them in neat pile on top of a rock. In awe of her beauty, he watched as she gracefully stepped out onto the water and begin to weave the water around her body in a giant sphere. He was amazed to see her ability to manipulate chakra and realized for the first time that his cousin was truly gifted. Here with no one to make her nervous or taunt her about her lack of skill, she flowed through the Silent Fist katas with a smooth gracefulness that was perfection. In that moment, Neji realized two things about his cousin: while she was not physically strong, she possessed an incredible inner strength, and his love for her was engrained into every fiber of his being.

In shock, he waited for her to finish and followed her stealthily back to the compound. Once she was safely in her room, he retreated to his favorite training grounds to think about his discovery. He knew that his feelings for her were forbidden, they were first cousins. While the Hyuuga clan did intermarry, the marriages were closely monitored to assure that the offspring would be healthy. First cousins did not marry. After allowing himself to briefly dream about what marriage to Hinata would be like, he then forced the feelings down. He decided that the smart thing to do would be to continue in his present treatment of her. He would hold himself emotionally distant, and protect her as before. Resigned to his fate, he walked slowly back to his room.

He was pulled out of his thoughts as the team approached the coordinates they had been given. He stretched the limit of his eyes and was shocked by what he saw. Bodies littered the ground. Those still alive had very low chakra levels. He turned to his team.

"We have to hurry, they have fought off the first wave, I am not seeing many that are alive. If the new intelligence gathered is correct, we have a limited time to rescue the survivors." his team nodded silently as they arrived on the battlefield and searched for survivors. They fanned out and began collecting the survivors, carrying them carefully to the edge of the clearing. Neji searched desperately for Hinata's chakra sign, finally finding her in the middle of the battlefield. He raced to her, and sighed in relief as he gently lifted her into his arms. He searched her for injuries, and was shocked to find none besides a few cuts to her knuckles. Why is her chakra so low? He wondered to himself. She sighed and he looked down into her face as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Nej-j-ji?" she asked faintly.

"Do not talk, your chakra is dangerously low." Neji told her sternly.

"But I did it. Wanted you to know…the technique…I did it-t-t…" her voice trailed off as she passed out. Suddenly, the wounds he had discovered on the lead ninja's body made sense. Her chakra blades..he thought to himself in wonder. Even as he admired her accomplishment, his blood ran cold at the thought of her battling the enemy ninja. Her teammates lay several feet behind her, and he realized that she must have jumped in front of them to protect them from being killed. Just like her, he thought to himself. Always putting others before herself. He shook his head ruefully. As he carried her to the others, his second-in-command walked up to him with a progress report.

"We found 30 survivors total sir. Panda is ready to perform the transport summoning whenever you are ready." he bowed to his leader. He was shocked to hear a curse come from behind the eagle mask. In all the time that they had worked together, no matter how dire the situation, the man had never lost his cool. His leader handed the woman he was carrying to him, and he accepted her gently into his arms.

"Take her and go now. The next wave is approaching. I will hold them off. You and Panda take the survivors to the hospital. Go now, Rabbit." he ordered.

"But Neji- this is suicide!" the AMBU member protested.

"No this is our mission, Lee. Protect the medical team. Now go, protect what is precious to me, please." he added softly, but with a hint of steel in his voice.

"Neji…" starred at his leader as he realized what the request meant. Neji Hyuuga was asking him to save the woman he loved. And he was fully prepared to die to get her safely away from the enemy. He gave his leader one last look as he retreated to the others. Be careful my friend. And live! As they soared away on top of the giant owl he teammate had summoned, he prayed that his fellow shin-obi from the eastern front would arrive in time.

KONOHA HOSPITAL ONE WEEK LATER:

Neji leaned over Hinata and tenderly smoothed a lock of hair from her face. If anyone had walked into the room and seen the look on his face, his feelings could have no longer remained hidden. Only two people in the world knew of his love for Hinata. Himself and his teammate, Rock Lee. Most people perceived Lee as a talented individual, that was enthusiastic, and clueless. Neji knew better. After years on his team, he saw how Lee was able to sense what was behind a persons' words and actions. Where he relied on his eyes, Lee relied on his heart. And that heart was what led him to the discovery of Neji's feeling for Hinata. Though they never spoke of it, he knew that if he ever did need to talk about his feelings, Lee was there for him.

At the moment, he felt safe from prying eyes, since he had carefully scanned the room and hallway with his Byakagan. He knew that Hinata would stay in the chakra depleted coma for a few more days. He had listened in when Tsunade was talking with her father. He had come to check on her, and leave a single white lily to replace the one that was wilting in the vase by her bed. They were her favorites, and he brought this one from her garden. He did not want to risk arousing the suspicions of Ino, by getting her one from the flower shop. He sat down in the chair next to her bed, and took her hand.

"I know that you can hear me, but I do not believe that you will remember my words. For that I am thankful. To burden you with my feelings is not something I would ever do you. It is not your fault I love you. I need to say this out loud, though it is cheating to say it when you will never truly hear. I love you, and that will not change. Even in the next life I will love you. I loved you since the moment I saw you when you were peeking at me from behind your father. My hatred of the clan overtook me for a long while, and it led me to hurt you, but after you forgave me, the love I felt for you all those years ago rose up from where it was buried deep in my heart.

I would plead with you to never be brave again, to never sacrifice yourself to protect someone else, but I now that you would not listen. You scare me, you are so brave. And strong, so very strong. Your body may be fragile, but you have an inner strength that shames many of us, myself included. How I wish that I the right to stand by your side and earn your love. In my weaker moments, I dream of it. To look at you and see that love reflected back at me. To watch you grow round with my child, to grow old with you. But it is forbidden, and I refuse to burden you as I am. This love is my salvation. As long as you are safe in the world, I live content. Sleep, my darling, and heal. We all need you. The heart of the clan must be returned to us healthy and strong." He caressed her cheek and placed a tender kiss on her lips. Neji starred at her for a few more seconds and then vanished in a poof of smoke.

Haishi emerged from his hiding spot, and starred at the wall in shock. He was coming to visit Hinata when he felt Neji's chakra in her room. Some instinct urged his to hide his chakra, and he was astounded at what he had discovered. He walked into Hinata's room and sat down in the chair Neji had just occupied. He was deeply saddened by the whole situation. The one deep desire of his son and he could not fulfill it.

Yes, Neji was his son, not his brother's. He should be the rightful heir, not Hinata or Hanabi. His sin went deeper than the betrayal of his son. The two girls that where set above him were not even his children. Love, he thought to himself. Love is what set all this tangled mess into being. Both he and the girls' mother had been in loving relationships with other people when they were forced to marry. His twin brother had covered for him by marrying his lover and making his son legitimate. Neji's mother was not someone the council approved of, yet their love could not be denied.

After the marriage had taken place, Haishi had found out that his new bride was deeply in love with another man, a branch family member. They discussed the situation in secret, and decided that in the end they could not force themselves to be together. They made a pact- she would not reveal the truth, and he would acknowledge her children as his own. It was the only way that they would both be free to continue honoring the love they had for their partners. Four years into the marriage, Hinata came along, followed two years later by Hanabi. After all this time, of the four people that knew the truth, he was the only one still alive. Suddenly, the need to confess the mess he had made of everyone's lives became overwhelming. He understood why his son had spoken to Hinata, even knowing that she could not truly hear.

Though he was not her true father, Haishi knew that Hinata was special. She was a calm, loving person. Much like her father had been. She seemed to have the ability to know the secret needs of those around her. She always put others first, and did her best to take care of everyone she loved. While this made her an incredible human being, it did nothing to prove to the elders that she was strong enough to be heir. He had been hard on her growing up, trying to force her to be stronger. This was expected of him. To allow the heir to be soft and gentle was not acceptable to the clan. His resentment of her weakness was especially bitter to take when he constantly compared her abilities to those of his son. The boy was indeed a true genius of the Hyuuga clan.

"I am sorry Hinata, that I always treated you and your sister so coldly. It was not what I had promised your mother. And yet, I know that even now, if you discovered the truth behind my actions, you would forgive me. You are a wonderful woman. Though I can not ever acknowledge it to the clan, I am proud that you are called my daughter. If you had been my true daughter I would be doubly proud of you. As it is, we are in such a tangled web of lies that I can not honor my son, or release you from the expectations that have burdened you your whole life. Neji is correct; you have an incredible inner strength that puts us so-called 'strong' ninjas to shame. Who knows? If I had possessed one tenth of the emotional strength you have years ago, would we be stuck in this situation? If I had just stood up to the council and married Neji's mother despite the opposition, I could acknowledge him as my strong heir. And he could court you as he wants to. But due to my weakness, he will remain forever branch, and you and Hanabi were forced into a mould you were never suited for. Hanabi is free now, released by death, but you and Neji are still chained to this hateful fate. Forgive me please.!" Haishi lowered his head and wept softly into his hands. After a few minutes went by, he was shocked when he felt a small hand embrace his. He looked up to see Hinata gazing at him with tears rolling down her face.

"You heard us both didn't you?" he asked quietly.

"Yes. And I do forgive you. This explains so much. I never felt like I was the rightful heir. Now I know why." she said softly.

"I do love you and your sister, but you must realize that Neji has his rightful place as first in my heart. I am so sorry that you have to pay for my mistakes. It is so unfair." he stated bitterly.

"It is the rules of this clan that forced you into the decision that you made. We cannot even call ourselves a family when one half our members are in bondage. There is something that can be done about this. Neji must become the heir as he should have been." Hinata said firmly.

"Child you know that as long as you live, you remain the only legitimate candidate for heir. How can you change centuries of tradition?" he asked angrily.

"Obviously, I have to die." she told him calmly.

THE HYUUGA COMPOUND: TWO WEEKS LATER

Hinata lingered outside the door of Neji's room attempting to gather the courage to knock. What she was contemplating doing was the most selfish thing she had done in her entire life. But was she not owed this? Did she not deserve to spend one night in the arms of the man that she loved and who loved her? Yes, she loved Neji Hyuuga. Everyone thought that she was in love with Naruto. Especially after she had confessed to him after trying to save him from Pein during the invasion. They had talked secretly before he left, and he had helped her to see her true feelings. Naruto knew that she did not love him romatically. And he had proved it to her by kissing her. When he drew back from her, laughter had escaped him at the astonished look on her face. No sparks, she had realized in wonderment. None. She thought briefly of being offended that he was laughing at her, but as always, Naruto's laughter was infectious. She remembered what he had told her, that she was a special woman who would find happiness with the man that loved her as she deserved. They had hugged and parted, friends as always. She had never told anyone of this meeting, it was a private matter between her and Naruto.

Maybe I should have told Ino, she thought musingly to herself. Then she would have let everyone else in Kohona know and I would not have to tell Neji myself. I am afraid that he is going to think that I am coming to him out of pity or duty. He believes that his love would be a burden, silly man. She shook her head, wondering again how someone that was so intelligent could not see what was right in front of him. Of course, she did not have much room to talk. But no one every called ME a genius, she argued with herself. This argument was cut short when Neji opened his door and looked at her in polite inquiry.

"Did you need something Hinata-sama?" he asked.

"Yes. I need to talk to you." she told him without a trace of a stutter in her voice. Since Haishi had told her the truth, the emotional baggage of not being good enough had fallen from her, and with it the nervous stuttering. He raised an eyebrow, but backed up and let her enter his room. She walked over and sat down on his bed. Again he raised his eyebrow, but no other sign of curiosity crossed his face.

"Before Naruto the village this last time, he and I met secretly to talk about what had happened in the battle with Pein." she paused and glanced at his face. All traces of warmth had left his eyes, and he spoke.

"Hinata-sama, I do not see how this is of any concern to me." he stated coldly.

"Neji-kun please do not interrupt me, this will become clear in a few minutes." she said firmly. He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back against the wall with a faintly annoyed look on his face.

"By all means, continue." he said.

"Naruto told me that he did not believe that I really loved him as anything more than a dear friend. We argued and to prove it to me, he kissed me." She paused in her story and attempted to gauge his reaction. Other that a slight stiffening of his posture he gave no other sign that it bothered him that she had been kissed by another man. If she had not heard every word of his confession in the hospital, she would have doubted that she was doing the right thing as this point.

"When he pulled back I was absolutely astonished. I did not feel anything. No spark, no fireworks, no urge to swoon, nothing. Actually, it just felt wrong somehow. He started laughing at the look on my face, and after a while, I started laughing too. He just has that effect on people. We talked a little longer and he left. I never told anybody, because I was embarrassed. I wasted so much time and energy on that "crush" and I felt stupid for being so blind about my own feelings." she saw the look of surprise on his face, and smiled to herself as she continued.

"After he left, I was heartbroken, but not because of Naruto. It was because I realized that I loved someone else. Someone that was totally out of reach in so many ways. Someone who was so much stronger than me, so far above what I could reach. And who ignored me unless forced to spend time with me. Someone who I thought hated me. I resigned myself to another one-sided relationship. When I compared my feelings for this person to what I thought if felt Naruto it was laughable. How I could have ever mistaken that for love I don't know. But the despair was achingly familiar. I never believed that I had even a small chance of earning this person's love. Until that day…" she let her sentence trail off. She was hoping that he would realize who she was talking about. It had taken a lot of courage to get this far. She looked across the room at him, but he still had that implacable look on his face. She switched her gaze to her lap and continued.

"You thought that I couldn't hear you, but I did. I was so happy, and yet I couldn't reply. I was still too tired, but I was awake. After you left, I realized that for all that you are a genius, you can be just as stupid as…." she was cut off as his lips crashed down on hers. She was shocked at the speed he had used to get across the room, but happy to have finally broken through his resolve. She let out a small moan, and reached up to wrap her arms around his neck, pushing her body against his. He continued to kiss her hungrily for several moments, before pulling away and burying his face in her neck, breathing hard.

"Hinata, we can't do this, no matter how much I want to." he panted. Damn his control! She thought to herself. Well, if this doesn't break it he do not deserve what I am trying to give him, she smiled slyly to herself.

"Neji, I am leaving on a mission tomorrow. After that what happened a few weeks ago, I know that there are no gaurantees of safety, and I want to be with you. Can you deny us this chance to be together when we don't know if we'll ever see each other again?" she cried. Even though she was saying it to manipulate him to go against his principles, she knew that they would not see each other after tomorrow. She began kissing every inch of him that she could reach out of desperation. Neji groaned and pushed her back onto his bed. He crawled over top of her and began kissing her again.

"Oh, Kami Hinata! I love you so much, you have no idea how many times I have dreamed of this…" his kisses trailed down her neck and she moaned as he reached a sensitive spot at the base.

"Neji!" she moaned louder as he sucked on the spot. He chuckled and then pulled back to untie the belt of her sleeping robe. His breathe caught in his throat as the robe fell away from her and she was revealed in all her naked glory. She turned her head to the side, a huge blush going from her face to the tops of her large breasts. Neji let a chuckle that was almost a moan, and slowly trailed one hand down her neck to cup her left breast in his big hand.

"You were pretty sure of me, weren't you?" he said as he rubbed his thumb over her nipple. She moaned and arched into his hand.

"I was hoping…" she moaned louder, as he pinched her nipple lightly. He leaned down and licked her nipple while reaching over to roll the other nipple in between his fingers. She arched her entire back up, and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her.

"Oh Neji, please…." she begged. She knew basically what would happen, but no one had ever told her how good it would feel. She was overcome with the need to touch him as well, and she slid her hands down his back, scraping him gently with her nails. He stiffened against her and then stood up and starred down at her. He held eye contact with her as he stripped off his clothes and then knelt down beside the bed. He reached out and cupped her breast again, then pinched her nipple harder than before. She gave a small shriek and arched her back, silently begging for more.

Neji smirked and then leaned down to suckle her nipple while he trailed his hand sensuously down her stomach to the curls that covered her womanhood. He slid one finger down and circled her clit, then traced down and lightly stroked the outer lips of her pussy. She trapped his hand in between her thighs and let out a sobbing moan. He teased her slowly with his fingers, making her wetter, and then plunged two fingers into her pussy caressing deeply. She screamed and bit down on her lip, her legs falling apart and opening for him. Neji continued to plunge his fingers in and out of her while switching his mouth to her other nipple and sucking hard on it.

Hinata stiffened and then screamed out his name as waves of pleasure rippled through her. Neji moaned when he felt how tightly her pussy clamped down on his fingers. He climbed up on top of her and pushed his dick against the opening of her pussy. He stopped himself from thrusting in, giving her one last chance to stop what was happening.

"Hina are you sure?" he asked panting heavily. He was barely able to think, but for his Hime he would stop.

"Neji, oh Kami, Neji please!" she moaned as she yanked him down and plunged her tongue into his mouth. He wasted no time and thrust into her going deep. Hinata let out a small gasp and a few tears rolled down her face. He held still for a few minutes, letting her get used to the size of him. He was rather on the large size and she was so tight. Sweat bloomed over his body as he panted above her, resisting the urge to start pounding into her as his lust was demanding. Just about the time that his control was slipping, she moved against him gently. He groaned harshly and began thrusting into her.

She arched up against him, trying to match the rhythm of his thrusts, seeking even more pleasure. She scraped her nails over his upper arms and down his back, digging in when she reached his buttocks. He let out and shout of pleasure and all his control left him. He forgot that she was a virgin, forgot that they should be quiet, and just sank into the pleasure of pounding into her hot pussy. She wrapped her arms and legs around him and reached up to bit his neck. He growled at her and thrust in so deeply that he touched her cervix. She screamed his name and her pussy squeezed his dick so tightly that he came into her immediately. He jerked into her over and over again as she held him tightly.

Eventually, the spasms stopped and he fell off of her onto his back. Exhausted, he reached over and dragged her into his arms. They snuggled and kissed briefly before sleep overtook them. When dawn approached, they made slow tender love, and then she left to go get ready for her mission. She hesitated at the door, gazing intently at his face as if trying to memorize his features. For a long time after she left, he was bothered by the look of sorrow in her eyes.

KOHONA TWO WEEKS LATER

Neji was summoned to meet with Haishi. He felt a strong premonition of dread wash over him, but his face was it's usual blank mask as he entered the office. His uncle was sitting with his head down, and that is when Neji knew that his feelings were correct. Hinata's mission was only supposed to last for one week and she was now a week overdue.

"Hinata-sama?" he asked hesitantly. When Haishi just shook his head, Neji turned and punched a hole in the wall. He turned to leave, not wanting to break down in front of his uncle anymore than he already had.

"Neji wait- the council has decided that you should be the next heir. Though it's true that you are only a branch member, you are the strongest living Hyuuga." Haishi announced. Neji bowed to him and left quickly. He went to the waterfall where he had first realized he loved her and broke down crying. Did she know? He wondered to himself as he remembered that last lingering look she had given him. Oh Kami Hinata, how am I supposed to live without you? He collapsed to his knees and cried as he had not cried since the day his father died.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

SOMEWHERE IN THE WIND COUNTRY:

Hinata rested her forehead against the cool stone tile of the bathroom floor. She chuckled weakly, but it had a slightly hysterical edge to it. She was no longer in denial- three mornings in a row now she had awakened to the overwhelming urge to vomit. She would empty her stomach, climb back into the bed, only to wake later feeling fine and a little hungry. Added to the fact that she was now having trouble with her chakra control, and sudden aversions to certain smells, it all led to one conclusion: she was pregnant. Hesitantly, she focused her Byakugan and examined her abdomen. Sure enough, there was a small but distinct foreign chakra. Wait, not one but two! She starred in disbelief at the two tiny beings.

She deactivated her special vision as sorrow and anger overcame her. Hinata began to sob into her arms, as she mentally berated herself for not taking precautions that night. That one miscalculation had ruined her whole plan for the future. Slowly, her initial grief passed and she stopped crying. As she unknowingly caressed her stomach, Hinata considered all the consequences that her pregnancy led to. Even if she did return to Kohona now, the clan would shun her, and there was a real possibility that Neji's curse mark would be activated till death. Even if the council decided to accept her back, the fact that she was carrying twins meant that one of her children would be branded with the curse mark and taken away from her. No, it was better for everyone if she remained hidden and stayed 'dead'.

She rose gingerly from the floor, waiting to see if she was done being sick for the day. When her stomach did not rebel, she went and laid down in the bed to think some more. Should she contact Haishi and let him know that he was going to be a grandfather? The thought that she might have to go through this whole pregnancy without support terrified her. No, she would have to do this herself. He would not be able to handle the idea that he was depriving his son of both his chosen bride and his children. Besides, her sacrifice would be for nothing if Neji did not take his rightful place as heir. She wanted him to become the leader, not just for his sake, but also for the clan she loved. He would have the power and the strength it took to change the clan for the better.

She stroked her stomach and took a look at the babies again. A smile came over her face as she realized that one of her fondest dreams was going to come true. True, Neji would not be at her side to watch them grow, but at least they were his. She wondered if this was her reward from Kami for her sacrifice. She had left behind everyone and everything that she had known and loved in order to set an old wrong right. Surely these babies were her gift for that. Hinata sighed as she thought of the practical things that would have to be taken care of now that she would no longer be able to travel. She had been wandering from village to village in the Wind country. Now she would need medical attention, a stable source of income, and a home.

Well, this was a nice sized village. Everyone had been kind so far, and it boasted its own hospital. She was far enough away from the Fire country to be safe from discovery. She had changed her name, and wore colored contacts that hid her distinctive Hyuuga eyes. The money that Haishi had given to her before she left should be enough to purchase a small home and whatever she would need to furnish it as long as she was thrifty. Yes, this little village would be a fine place to raise her children. Hinata drifted off to sleep as she wrapped her arm protectively over her stomach. Her last thought before sleep claimed her was how blessed she was to be pregnant with Neji's children. She would move heaven and earth to make sure they were safe and happy.

BACK IN KOHONA:

Neji rose to his feet and faced the clan. He was now the leader of the Hyuuga clan. He looked out over the sea of faces and saw a range of different emotions on the faces of his family. The members of the branch family were all pleased, this was an event that they had long dreamed off, but never thought possible. The main branch family members wore their disdain openly, and the council members were attempting to appear impassive as always. Neji was aware that while they felt he should be the leader, they were unsure of what his actions would be. The entire situation seemed unreal to him, in fact, nothing seemed to touch him these days. Since Hinata had been declared dead something vital inside him had died. This ceremony and what it represented was no longer important to him. He did intend to change the old practices, to end the slavery of the branch family. He intended to merge the two branches of the family back into one, as it was in the beginning. The way it should have remained. Maybe then he would save others from the suffering he and Hinata had gone through.

Still, it would have to be done with care. Hundreds of years of tradition could not just be set aside in a day. In a way, he was grateful to be named leader. He would now have something to distract him from his grief. There was too much to accomplish and it would take all of his focus and cunning to achieve his goal. Also, this could be his way of honoring his lost love, by making her dream for the clan a reality.


	3. Chapter 3

I wish that Naruto was my creative baby, but alas it is not.

Neji took a deep breathe and centered himself before entering the meeting room. Today was the first step in ending the separation between the branches. He would need to be completely focused to win this debate. The elders were experts at finding and exploiting loopholes in the rules. A small part in the back of his mind admired the cunning and intelligence of his relatives. At one point in his life he had hated the clan, especially the main branch which made up the majority of the council. Since finding out the truth of his father's death he slowly had a change of heart, and now he was proud to be part of the strongest clan in all the shin obi villages. Of course, there was still much that needed to be changed if the clan was to remain strong and grow. Starting with merging the two branches back into one united family.

The marriages and genetics would have to be closely monitored still, but the abilities of the clan members would be what decided their prominence in the hierarchy of council. No longer would someone of superior talent be left to stew in frustration and hatred. Instead, they would be recognized and honored. That was the purpose of today's meeting- a change to the rule restricting the teaching of higher techniques to branch members. He expected a battle of will over this issue, and relished the fight to come. He received much satisfaction from pitting himself against worthy opponents, both physically and mentally. Today he would begin to change the fate of the Hyuuga Clan.

Haishi POV:

My son is truly amazing! He has backed those old bastards right into a corner. I only wish that the girls were here to see this, although I believe that they would have had a hard time restraining their mirth. Even I am tempted to smile, and I've had years of practice in hiding my emotions.

MEANWHILE BACK IN THE WIND COUNTRY:

Hinata sighed in satisfaction as she surveyed her small living room. So far, her plans were flowing smoothly. She had purchased a small house and to her delight it came furnished. That freed up enough money to allow her to purchase all new cooking equipment and a few flowers for the front flowerbeds. All in all, she was fairly satisfied with the arrangement. She had her first prenatal visit and registered as a part time nurse at the hospital. Everyone was very helpful, and she was feeling fairly confident that she had made a good choice in settling down in this particular village. She was a little wary of the head elder however. She did not like the look in his eyes when she caught him starring at her. Still, their paths didn't cross often, so she was able to set aside her misgivings about him.

She had already made friends with the neighbors on either side of her, feeding them the cover story she had decided upon. For anyone that was rude enough to probe into her past, she was Hitomi Lee, the widow of a ninja from the Hidden Rain village, a medical nin of some skill. She led everyone to believe that her husband had died in the line of duty and she moved because she wanted a fresh start. She hinted around that she was so devastated by his death that she had decided to never remarry. This was to fend off the interest that she was gathering among the single males of the village. They did not seem to mind the fact that she was pregnant, which she found both flattering and more than a little scary. She was unused to such attention. Between her father and Neji, most of the males in the Hidden Leaf village had been afraid to approach her.

Her days settled into a sedate routine of work, gardening, visiting with the neighbors, followed by supper and then bed. She still cried herself to sleep several nights a week, but she was starting to accept her new life. Memories of her time together with Neji still haunted her, but she shoved them down, and got on with the business of survival. The babies were growing right along schedule, and it was in her sixth month of pregnancy when her life took another unexpected twist.

The Kazekage had decided to make an unscheduled stop at their hospital on his semi-annual tour of his territory. Hinata was in the nursery feeding the newborns when she felt an intense gaze burning into her. She turned slowly, and found herself starring into the surprised faces of Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro. Just as Temari was about to greet her, Hinata gave her a small shake of her head and her eyes pleaded with the older woman. The three siblings frowned, but abided by her silent wish, however, she knew that they would not leave her without an explanation. She had gotten to know the three fairly well when she had participated for three months in a medical exchange program with Suna. She finished feeding the babies, and then went to outside to wait for them, knowing that she owed her friends an explanation. Dread settled in her stomach as she considered the possibility that she would be forced to return to the Hidden Leaf village.

As she waited for the siblings to search her out, she caressed her swollen stomach as she decided on what she should tell them. Briefly, she considered lying to them, but all three were shrewd people and capable of detecting a lie easily. Not to mention the fact that her damnable habit of blushing gave her away almost every time. Especially to people that actually knew her.

She looked up as she sensed their chakra approaching, and was shocked to see that Temari was holding back tears. She was embraced by the blonde woman and then released. Temari stepped back and took a good look at Hinata's round belly.

"Well, Hina, I think that you owe us an explanation. We went to your _funeral_. And now we find you alive and well, using a fake name and _pregnant_. So what the hell is going on?" she finished in a shout. Hinata winced and she had a hard time meeting their gazes.

"My shift is over, if you will follow me home I will explain everything." She told them softly. Silently, they followed her off the hospital grounds and five minutes later entered her small house. She fluttered around, moving cushions, adjusting knick-knacks, and offered them tea.

"I don't want tea. I want an explanation and I'm sure the boys do as well." Temari said firmly. Hinata realized that she could stall them no longer, so she sat down on her favorite chair across from them and let out a deep sigh.

"You remember the first battle of the war and how the first attack wave was sent to my unit instead of where it was supposed to? I fought so hard that I depleted my chakra down into the lower percentage. I was in a coma for a while, and when I started coming out of it Neji was talking to me. He didn't know that I could hear him, in fact, he was deliberately confessing to me when he thought that I wouldn't be able to remember. What he said is private, but basically it was a declaration of love." she paused and glanced up from her lap to access their reactions. All three were attempting to keep their faces impassive, so she continued her story.

"I wanted to respond to him, to let him know that I returned his feelings, but I was stuck on the edge of consciousness. I heard everything he said, but was unable to respond. He left, still believing that I was unconscious, and then Haishi came in. He had heard Neji's confession and was upset. He began talking to me, and what he told me changed the entire course of my life." Again she paused, hesitant to reveal clan secrets, but she knew that she owed them the truth. Plus, she was tired of carrying the burden of her knowledge.

"Haishi is not my father." she told them. Finally, the siblings were pushed into responding.

"What the hell? Why did he-who-what?" Kankuro stuttered. Despite the seriousness of the situation, Hinata could not restrain herself from giggling at his expense, though she did try to hide it behind her hand. Temari, on the other hand, smacked him on the head and commanded Hinata to continue.

"Apparently, Haishi and my mother were forced to marry despite the fact that they were already in loving relationships. Haishi is Neji's father. When he discovered that Neji's mother was pregnant, his twin brother married her so that she would not be disgraced. My father was a member of the branch family. Though Haishi and my mother were forced to marry, they made a pact with each other to stay true to their respective lovers. So Neji, with his strong Hyuuga genes, was forced into the branch family and sealed, while Hanabi and I were pushed to excel as the heirs to the clan." She sat back and let them absorb what she had revealed. All three siblings were silent for several minutes. Finally, Gaara spoke for the first time.

"That still does not explain how we found you alive and pregnant." he asked imperiously. Hinata blushed and started up her old habit of poking her fingertips together. Gently, Gaara reached over and stopped her. She looked away from him, gazing out the window.

"Well, I decided that I would have to die in order for Neji to be next in line as heir, so Haishi and I planned out my "death" carefully. He got me assigned to a solo mission that was supposed to last a week, which gave me plenty of time to get far away. He walked me to the gate and handed me a pack that was full of money and rations. And I just left and did not return. A day and a half away from the village I cut myself and smeared blood all over my jacket. Then I tore it with a kunai and left it behind to be found. A few miles farther away, I left a larger deposit of blood. And then I disappeared. I ended up here two months after I left when the morning sickness struck. I liked the village, so I decided to stay." She smiled at them nervously since she knew what the next question would be.

"Who's the father, Hinata?" Gaara asked gently.

"Neji. I went to him the night before I left on the 'mission', and I-er-I seduced him after confessing that I loved him as well.." she let her voice trail off. She had no intentions of going into more detail than she already had. The room went silent, and Hinata's blush grew to epic proportions. She refused to look any of them in the eyes, instead looking out at her flowerbeds. When no one remarked on her last confession, she calmed down and turned back to them.

"But Hina- you are huge! You can't just be six months along!" Temari burst out. Hinata giggled as she patted her protruding stomach.

"You can if you are carrying twins." she said with a smile. Her smile turned into a full grown giggling fit when the mouths of all three siblings dropped open. Eventually, she got herself under control, and the initial shock wore off of her friends' faces. She watched as they shared a look between the three of them. In Suna, she had often seen them communicate with each other in such a manner. Their childhood had been rough and often the ability to 'speak' to each other with their eyes had been a valuable asset. She saw Kankuro shrug while Temari smiled, and then Gaara turned to her.

"You are coming home with us." he told her with finality.


	4. Chapter 4

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, BECAUSE IF I DID ITACHI WOULD BE ALIVE

KAZEKAGE TOWER 5 YEARS LATER:

Hinata sighed in contentment as she leaned back onto the roof and looked up at the stars. This was her favorite place in the Sand village. In the beginning of her friendship with Gaara during her time in the medical exchange program, he had brought her here. She was still awed by how vast the sky seemed, and how bright the stars were in the clear desert air. She could easily point out the constellations on her own now, no longer needing Gaara's help. She glanced to her left and smiled gently as she saw her twin boys snuggled up to the young Kazekage. Today was the twins' birthday, and being allowed to stay up this late to stargaze with Gaara was their last present of the day.

Of course, they had quickly fallen asleep, given all the excitement of the day. She met Gaara's eyes and they smiled in amusement at each other. Since coming back to the Sand village with the three siblings, her life was basically happy. She had grown closer to all three, they supported her during the rest of her pregnancy, and the twins' birth. They also kept her secret and helped her to stay hidden whenever representatives from the Leaf village came to the Sand. Lately, since Temari married Shikamaru and went to live in the Leaf village, and Kankuro was always off on missions, she and the twins had gotten especially attached to Gaara. He made time for the boys, played with them, helped them train, and answered their endless questions with infinite patience. Hinata was glad that he was in their lives, he was the father figure that they desperately needed. They were full of mischief and energy, so much so that she often had trouble keeping up with them.

Rukki, the oldest, had Neji's soft straight brown hair. He also had his father's silvery eyes, and reserved nature. He was highly intelligent, and was showing signs of being a genius that might eventually surpass even his father in skill. She was having a hard time teaching him humility, however, as he inherited his father's arrogance as well. When home alone with his mother and brother, he was loving and kind, the complete opposite of how he acted in public.

His brother, Kenji, on the other hand, was shy and humble. He had his mother's hair and eye color. Fortunately, he did not inherit her stutter and lack of self-confidence. He was quiet, but every move he made was well thought out and performed with ease. He did not feel the need to flaunt his skills like Rukki did. The only time he got frustrated was if he failed to grasp a technique as quickly as his brother.

Whenever Hinata looked at her boys, she was constantly reminded of Neji. She still missed him everyday, and felt like a piece of her was missing. Trying to stay one step ahead of the boys helped to fill the hole that existed in her heart. Temari and several of her friends were pushing her to start dating, but she knew that she could never accept any man but Neji. She would rather be alone than marry a man she couldn't give her whole heart to.

Lately, she had seen Gaara checking her out when he thought she wasn't looking. She saw the softness in his eyes when he looked at her and the boys. Hinata tried very hard to emphasis what a good friend he was to her, and made up excuses to not be alone with him. He truly was an amazing man, but she loved only Neji, and five years of separation only made her feelings for him stronger. She was afraid that Gaara was going to ruin the safe haven she had here in Suna by confessing his feelings to her. She didn't want to hurt her friend. He had been hurt so much in the past- if anyone deserved to have a woman love him wholeheartedly, it was Gaara.

Hinata knew that Matsuri was deeply in love with Gaara. She believed that he also harbored feelings for his former student, but was unwilling to acknowledge them. Before the party she had invited the young woman over, given her a make-over, and loaned her a new dress. Gaara had definitely noticed the change, in fact, she had seen him take aside a few of the more enthusiastic men that had flocked to the young woman. Whatever he had said to them had caused them to avoid Matsuri for the rest of the party. If it wasn't for Gaara's crush on her, she was sure that he would have already started dating Matsuri. If only he would realize how he truly feels about her, she sighed to herself.

"That was a depressing sigh. What's bothering you?" Gaara asked her in concern. Hinata considered her options for a moment, and then decided to take the bull by the horn.

"Oh, I was just wondering when you would stop being stupid and ask Matsuri out for a date." She said matter of factly. She giggled as she saw the look of total astonishment cross his face. He started to speak, and then shut his mouth. She just giggled harder. He got over the shock quickly and sent her a mild glare to let her know that he didn't appreciate her laughing at him.

"What makes you think I feel that way about Matsuri?" he questioned her.

"Well, the way you look at her when you think nobody is watching, the way you talk to her, the way you always invite her out to eat or spar, the way you chase off all her suitors…should I go on?" Hinata said teasingly.

"I-I do not!" he said loudly. She shushed him as the twins stirred in their sleep. After she was satisfied that they wouldn't wake up, she continued to tease him.

"To anyone that knows you well it is totally obvious how you feel about her. Well, except to Matsuri- she is just as clueless as you are. You know she is head over heels in love with you right?" She told him, only to start giggling again as his jaw dropped open.

"You are just saying this to tease me aren't you?" He asked finally, turning to look into her eyes.

"Well, I am teasing you, but I am serious about how you two feel about each other. To be honest with you, I am a little mad at you." She told him solemnly. He searched her eyes, and something in them made him turn away. He understood that she was gently rejecting the feelings he felt for her by pushing him so hard to recognize what he felt towards Matsuri. They were quiet for several minutes, both of them lost in their own thoughts.

"Why are you mad?" He asked her eventually. She understood that this was his way of letting her know that he was okay with being nothing more than her friend. Tears came to Hinata's eyes as relief flooded her. She treasured Gaara's friendship and protection, and was so glad that he wasn't going to cut her out of his life because she was unable to return his feelings towards her. She reached over and squeezed his hand briefly.

"You could have everything with Matsuri that I wish I could have with Neji, yet you constantly ignore your feelings. I just hate to see you waste your opportunity to be happy with someone who loves you deeply. And who you love back." She began to cry softly. Gently, Gaara disentangled himself from the boys, careful not to wake them, and went over to Hinata. He pulled her into a hug and held her until she stopped crying.

"You still love him this much?" He asked resignedly.

"He is the love of my life." She said simply.


	5. Chapter 5

I DON'T OWN NARUTO!

ONE MONTH LATER IN KOHONA:

Haishi was dying. He knew it, the healer knew it, and now his son knew it. He watched the emotions wash one after another over Neji's face. When he had accepted the fact that he was dying, he had debated with himself over whether or not he should reveal the truth to Neji. He decided that he did not want to go to the afterlife with such a stain on his conscience, so he summoned the young man to him and confessed. He saw Neji's jaw and fists clench, and knew that he would not be forgiven. While it saddened him, he was not surprised. Neji had a clearly defined idea of what was right and what was wrong. A lie of this magnitude was not something he would have an easy time forgiving, and unfortunately, Haishi didn't have enough time to wait for forgiveness.

"So, Hinata and I were never that closely related?" Neji asked coldly.

"No, in fact, you are seventh cousins." Haishi replied. Pain flashed over Neji's face briefly, and his father knew that he was thinking about what his life could have been like if he had been the proper heir. He would have met Hinata and courted her openly, been with her openly. Haishi was hesitant to continue with his confession. If he told Neji that Hinata was still alive he was unsure about what would happen. But he owed it to his son to give him the complete story.

"There is more you should know." He told Neji slowly. Neji turned to look at him, an expression of disgust on his face.

"I think I have heard enough, _Father_." he spat at the older man as he turned to leave the room.

"Hinata did not die on that mission." Haishi called out desperately. Neji stopped, his body was rigid with shock. He whipped around and stalked back over to the older man bed.

"What?" he asked harshly.

"The day that you confessed to her in the hospital, I overheard you. When you left, I went in to visit her, and ended up telling her the whole pathetic mess I had made of everything. I had not realized she was awake either. She forgave me, of course, she is just that kind of a person. In a strange way, I think she felt a sense of relief. You must have noticed that she stopped stuttering seemingly overnight? The pressure of being a failure was lifted off her shoulders. She was determined that you should become the heir. We both knew that the only way that would happen was if she was dead. So we came up with a plan to help her disappear and 'die'. That day I sent her off with two weeks of rations and enough money to start over in a new place." Haishi gasped for breath, speaking as much as he had was tiring him out.

"Where is she?" Neji asked him.

"She wouldn't tell me where she was going, I think that she knew that my guilt would eventually get the better of me. She believes that the only way the clan will change is if you are leader. She was doing everything in her power to make sure that you would remain the leader." he coughed and some blood appeared on his lips.

"Didn't she understand that I love her more than anything? What was she thinking?" he questioned his father. The older man sighed, and he wished that he was better with discussing feelings. He did not know if he could help Neji understand what was going through Hinata's mind when she made her decision.

"I think that she knew that you would abandon everything for her. She loves you and this clan, no this family, more than her own life. She felt that ensuring that you became leader was worth any sacrifice she had to make. She knew that you would fulfill her dream for the clan to become a family again. She is an incredible woman, not many people have that kind of strength. I know I didn't. Maybe if-" he was cut off by a strong bout of coughing, and blood poured from his mouth.

Something made Neji help the older man, though he was totally disgusted with him. A spark of pity, or maybe the fact that despite his anger, deep down he loved him. Uncle or Father, it didn't matter at this point. He was dying. Neji helped him to sit up so he could cough easier, and then wiped the blood off his face gently. He reached over and got the cup full of elixir left for him by Tsunade. After drinking it, the pain eased off of his face, and he motioned to Neji to lower him back down.

"Bring the council here. A wrong needs to be made right, and I don't have much time." He told his son. Neji left the room and summoned the council. When they assembled at the man's deathbed, Haishi told them the truth of Neji's birth and what Hinata had done for the clan to ensure the rightful heir's place. They listened in silence, and none of them were surprised when Neji announced that he was dissolving the branch system. He had already outlawed the practice of sealing, and use of the seal. This was the final step in reuniting the clan. After the council was dismissed, he remained at his father's side and was there when Haishi took his last breath.

He sat at the older man's side for several hours as he considered all the ramifications of what he had learned. He was the true heir. Anger burned through him as he thought of all he had endured in his life. All those years of feeling out of place, of resentment, of hatred towards half his family. To find that none of it would have been necessary if only his father had possessed the balls to stand up to the council and tradition shook him on a deep level. His whole life was based off deception.

He was also angry at Hinata, but it was not as strong. He knew her, knew that no matter what it took, she would do what she considered was the right thing to do. So confessing her love and giving herself to him, then pretending to die on a mission was something she had done for him willingly. For her family. Despite how weak she was considered by the clan, she always had their best interest at heart. She had known that she did not have the necessary support to push through the changes that needed to be made. So she put everyone else above her own happiness, as usual.

She knows me too well, he thought ruefully to himself. She knew that I would have told Haishi to shove his rotten fatherhood up his ass and left the clan. Now that he had been in charge for a while, his impulsive temper had calmed somewhat. He spent the rest of the night in contemplation, and as dawn approached he began to feel a measure of peace. The council had been pressuring him to settle down and start his family. He had been resistant up to this point, but now he felt that it was a fine idea. As long as it was with Hinata. Now that he knew she was alive, he intended to find her. She had given herself to him and it was time to claim her. A small part of him was worried that she might have moved on, but he knew that even if she had, he would never let her go. He couldn't. Hinata was his, and she had been from the first time he had seen her beautiful little face peeking out at him.


	6. Chapter 6

I WISH THAT I OWNED NARUTO (BUT I DON'T)

Neji left his father's room and asked his assistant to start the funeral arrangements. Then he went to his room, showered, and left to find his friend Shikamaru. Though few people knew it, he was good friends with the lazy genius. Neji respected his intelligence, and often used him for a sounding board to discuss options when facing hard decisions for the clan.

He knew that if anyone could give him some advice about where to start looking for Hinata, it would Shikamaru. Not only did he need to find her, but there was the whole issue of her abandoning Kohona. Technically, she was a missing nin. When he found her, he would need a strategy for ensuring that she would not be arrested.

As he entered the Nara compound, he heard the familiar sound of Temari nagging his friend. He found it more than a little ironic that Shikamaru had married a woman that acted just like his mother. After all the times he had complained about how whipped his father was, and how he would marry a quiet and gentle woman, it was hilarious that he ended up with Temari. She was loud, a smart ass, and constantly had to get the last word in. She and Neji got along for Shikamaru's sake, but they did not like each other. He had been hoping that she would be gone, since he didn't feel up to engaging in one of their normal verbal insult matches. Well, it can't be helped he thought to himself as he knocked on the door. There was a thump and then someone cursed. A minute later the door was opened.

"What do you want?" Temari asked brusquely. She didn't look happy to see him. Of course, she never did.

"I need to speak to Shikamaru for a few minutes, is he home?" he asked. He knew that the man was home, since he had just heard him arguing with his wife, but they always played this game.

"No." Temari said with a sly look on her face. She started to shut the door in his face, but Shikamaru stopped her with his shadow possession technique. An annoyed expression crossed her face as she was forced to open the door for Neji to enter.

"Shika- you know I HATE it when you do that shadow thingy!" she growled at him.

"I have to do something when you start being troublesome, woman." he smirked at her as he released the jutsu. She bared her teeth at him, and them smirked back at him.

"Fine, you can make it up to me later." she purred to him as she left the room with a sassy sway to her hips. She paused in the doorway and winked at him over her shoulder. Shikamaru mumbled under his breath, and she laughed as she went back towards their bedroom.

"So what do you need, Neji?" he asked once she was out of sight. Neji filled him in on everything that he had learned the night before, and all the changes he had made to the clan because of it. Shikamaru was quiet for several minutes after Neji finished talking.

"So I guess you want me to give you some ideas about how to find her and how to keep her from being arrested for going missing, eh?" he asked tiredly. Neji just nodded at him. Shikamaru sighed and closed his eyes. He settled back on the couch and put his hands into his 'thinking' pose. While he was doing this, Neji saw Temari hovering in the doorway.

"How much of that did you just hear?" he asked angrily.

"All of it. Shika- you don't have to do this." she said.

"Temari, Neji is my friend. I know you two don't like each other, but-" She cut him off.

"You don't understand. I already know where she is at. Now you just need to find a way to keep her out of jail." she told him with a smirk on her face. She laughed at the look of astonishment on their faces, which turned to a scowl when Neji grabbed her arms.

"You've known she was alive this whole time!" he shouted at her. He started to shake her, but was stopped by Shikamaru's jutsu.

"Neji, you have every right to be upset, but that's my wife you are abusing." he said coldly. He held the Hyuuga in place for another few seconds, then released the jutsu once he was sure he had gotten his point across. Neji stepped away from Temari and bowed to her.

"I am sorry Temari, but I need you to tell me what happened to Hinata." he said apologetically. He was slightly ashamed of himself for losing control like that. He returned to the chair he had been sitting in before he attacked her.

"I really don't like you. You are an arrogant jerk, and I don't see why Hinata likes you so much. Maybe she just gets off on abuse." she said cuttingly. Neji's cheeks flushed as he forced himself not give her a smart-ass answer in return. He knew that she was his best lead for finding Hinata, and she was vindictive enough to withhold the information he needed because of his actions. She waited to see if he was going to reply back, and when he didn't she gave him a smug little smile. I really hate this woman, he thought to himself.

"Well, considering the circumstances, I guess I will help you out. Wait a minute, I need to go get something you should see." She left the room and headed towards the bedroom again. Neji looked at Shikamaru accusingly.

"Hey, don't look at me like that. I didn't know alright. As a matter of fact, I think that I need to have a conversation with my wife and find out what else she is hiding from me." He said with anger in his voice just as she re-entered the room with a photo album. She winced and looked away from Shikamaru. That wasn't a conversation that she was looking forward to. She knew that he and Hinata had been good friends, yet she had deliberately concealed the truth from him.

"Please don't look at me like that, Shika. It wasn't my secret to tell, and she had her reasons. You'll understand once you see the pictures." She told him quietly, as she handed the photo album to Neji.

He opened it and was amazed to see a picture of a very pregnant Hinata sitting on a bench holding a bunch of flowers to her nose. He turned the page and there was Hinata, sweaty and tired, but obviously proud as she showed off the babies in her arms. The next page showed her chasing two young boys as they laughed in delight. After that was a picture of the boys by themselves, smiling at the camera. Neji sat there starring at the picture, his eyes tracing the features of their faces. He saw that one boy looked almost identical to him, while the other favored Hinata. Slowly, he reached out and touched the smiling faces, a tiny smile growing on his lips. He flipped through the rest of the album, discovering scenes from their lives. He was upset to see that Gaara was also featured prominently in many of the pictures. Finally, he looked up from the album and pinned Temari with an urgent glare.

"Why did she keep my sons from me? She should have come home!" he growled at her.

"Look, we found her six months pregnant, working in a little hospital on the outskirts of Suna. The boys and I forced her to come live with us, which she only agreed to once we promised to never reveal her existence to anyone from the Leaf. She told me that she was afraid that if she returned, either you would be killed and/or one of the twins would be taken from her and sealed. She decided it would be better to just stay 'dead' to protect everyone." she told him.

Neji looked back down at the pictures, his eyes lingering on the last one which showed the boys' fifth birthday party. He was silent for several minutes considering what Temari revealed to him. Yes, he could understand her reasons, but the knowledge that she had hidden not only herself but his sons from him was a bitter thing for him to accept. Had she moved on with Gaara? They appeared to be very close in the picture, almost like a family. He felt a sickening wave of jealousy rise up inside him. That was _his _women, and those where _his_ boys! Gaara or no Gaara, they would coming home with him! He kept his head down as he focused on suppressing his feelings. When he felt a bit more in control, he looked up at Temari.

"What is Gaara's relationship to Hinata and the boys?" he asked bluntly. She smiled at him as she tried to decide whether or not to answer him honestly. She was very tempted to let him think that Hinata had fallen in love with Gaara in revenge for his actions towards her. She stalled until she could see that he was clenching his teeth in the effort not to yell at her. Serves the bastard right, she laughed to herself.

"They are just good friends. Gaara helps her out with the boys, since they are rambunctious and need a firm hand. To be perfectly honest, I think that he would jump at the chance to be with her, but she has never considered him in that light." She was pleased to see that her statement had both angered him and reassured him at the same time. She could admit to herself that she was every bit as contrary as Shikamaru said she was. She took pride in her ability to be 'troublesome'.

Neji handed the photo album to Shikamaru, and waited as his friend flipped through the pictures. After several minutes went by, the lazy man shifted into his thinking pose. Both Temari and Neji waited impatiently, but Shikamaru refused to be rushed. Almost a half an hour went by before he straightened and looked up at them.

"Okay, here is what we should do. First,-"

I love Temari- she is just such a fun character. I love her bad ass attitude. LOL


	7. Chapter 7

I WISH I OWED NARUTO, BUT I DON'T

"The three of us are going to Suna. Neji, convincing Hinata and the boys to come home with you is your part of the mission. It may not be as easy as you think. Obviously, from what Temari has told us, she is not romantically involved with Gaara, but he is a huge part of their lives. Apparently, he has stepped into the role of father figure for the boys, and you will have to tread lightly, or you will risk alienating them right off the bat. Temari, you will have to be Gaara's emotional support during this time. It isn't going to be easy for him to let go." Shikamaru leaned back with satisfaction.

"Is that all? What about how to keep her out of jail as a missing nin?" Neji asked in exasperation. Shikamaru sighed impatiently.

"Easy. Amnesia brought on by attack." He said.

"Attack?" Temari questioned.

"Look, when Hina disappeared the search parties found her bloody coat and another separate blood pool, correct? We just have to bribe a medical official to sign off on the fact that she sustained a head injury. That is the easy part. You, Gaara, and Kankuro are going to have to pretend like you didn't know she was in Suna. Neji is going to 'discover her' in the village when he goes to discuss a business venture with Gaara. She will get her memories back and presto: instant happy family that returns to Kohona. Tsunade can't punish her, because she lost her memory. Gaara can't get in trouble for harboring a missing nin, because he had no idea she was in his village. Perfect plan." Shikamaru smirked at the growing awe on their faces.

"Damn, you really are a genius aren't you?" Neji said in admiration.

"Yep, that's my man." Temari purred.

"I'll go pack and meet you back here in an hour. I have to go inform the council of my intentions, and appoint someone to take charge temporarily while we're gone." Neji jumped to his feet and quickly left.

Shikamaru mumbled something under his breath about men in love being troublesome and Temari giggled at him. She quickly sobered up when he pinned her with an angry look.

"So, what other secrets have you been keeping from me?" He challenged her.


	8. Chapter 8

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO :'(

SUNA: FOUR DAYS LATER…

"Oh, so you think it's funny that they destroyed a section of the marketplace, not to mention traumatizing that poor melon vendor?" Gaara asked a giggling Hinata. She quickly tried to assume a more serious expression, but the effect was ruined by the laughter dancing in her eyes.

"I can assure you, Kazekage, that I find no humor in the fact that my sons caused such damage to others property, nor do I find it funny that Tanaka Mendori was reduced to hiding his pompous naked ass behind-" She broke off her sentence as she lost control and began to giggle over the mental image of the lecherous melon vendor. Really, the boys were only trying to protect her from unwanted attentions.

Gaara shook his head ruefully as he watched Hinata let out gales of laughter. It had been a quite funny sight, he admitted to himself with a small smirk. His composure broke and he joined her in laughter as he remembered the ridiculous sight of the perverted older man attempting to hide his privates with one of the melons he sold. As they laughed together, the friends sat down on the bench in the courtyard, and leaned against each other in harmonious companionship.

"What are we going to do about those two? You know that I have to punish them somehow…" he asked as they finally got their mirth under control. Hinata pulled away from his shoulder as she wiped the tears of laughter from her cheeks.

"Well, they were just protecting me, so I don't think it their punishment should be too severe, do you?" She said softly as she looked up at him from underneath her eyelashes. This was a trick that she had used on the red-head shamelessly over the years, and it was highly effective. This time was no different, as he flushed a slow red and looked away from her, clearing his throat.

"I suppose that given the fact that Tanaka's actions led to the attack, that I can't discipline them too harshly. But they are going to have to compensate the other vendors for their lost revenue somehow." He added more firmly. Hinata sighed. This was the fifth time in the last two months that the twins had caused a ruckus over some man paying attention to her. They were highly protective of her, and while she found it sweet, it was also beginning to cause real problems for Gaara to deal with.

"Maybe we should leave their punishment up to Elder Ebisu- he is most creative, and they love the sly old fox." Hinata suggested. Gaara started to answer her, but stopped and starred over her shoulder. A deep scowl formed on his face, and Hinata turned in curiosity to see what had riled him up so quickly. What she saw almost made her lose consciousness for the first time in years.

Neji was standing in the entrance of the courtyard, starring at her intently. His eyes roved over her face, then slid down her body slowly before returning to meet her eyes. She shivered at the look of hunger glittering in his eyes. To anyone not trained to notice the minute changes of Hyuuga facial expressions, his lust would have gone unnoticed. Hinata felt her knees weaken, as her treacherous body responded to his scrutiny. She drew in a deep shuddering breath as he walked towards her. Excitement rose up in her as she examined his beloved face. She performed her own appraisal, noting that he had gotten a bit taller, and was more heavily muscled that the last time she had seen him. _Dear Kami, he is even more sexy than he was before… _She her head away sharply, attempting to hide her reddening face.

Neji stopped a few feet in front of her, and waited impatiently for her to meet his eyes. When she didn't, he reached out and firmly pulled her face up, forcing her to lock gazes with him. They searched each other's eyes, and it was if the years of separation just melted away. Love, lust, possession, and tenderness were there exposed openly between them. Gaara shifted uncomfortably behind Hinata, angry at the feeling of helpless jealousy that was overtaking him.

"Hinata? Are you okay?" He asked abruptly. Hinata nodded faintly, her eyes never leaving Neji's. She gasped when he reached out and pulled her into his arms. As Gaara stepped forward to pull her out of his arms, Neji smirked at him and dissapated with Hinata in a poof of smoke.


	9. Chapter 9

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

Special Author's Note: LEMONY GOODNESS..PROCEED WITH CAUTION.

P.S. For those of you that think this is too soon after the reunion, remember that their devotion to each other never wavered in that whole time they were separated.

SUNA: NEJI'S HOTEL ROOM..

As soon as they appeared in his room, Neji slammed his lips down on Hinata's in blind need. She stiffened for a few seconds, and then returned his kiss fervently with a soft moan, stoking her tongue against his over and over again. Her hands reached up and released the tie holding his hair back, and she buried her hands in the long brown locks, yanking impatiently as the kiss deepened.

Neji responded with a frustrated moan, and he pulled away from her to roughly strip their clothes off. When they were both naked, he pulled her back into his arms, and they both gasped loudly at the intimate contact. Abruptly, he picked her up, and placed her legs around his hips as he claimed her lips in another intense kiss. Hinata leaned back in his arms as she felt the engorged head of his dick slide against her wet entrance. Neji slammed her back against the wall as he rammed into her. They let out mutual shouts of pleasure as they adjusted to the sensations they had not experienced in years. Neji paused briefly to look into her eyes, his own shining with a combination of love and lust, before he started to thrust in and out of her almost violently, while reaching down to bite her neck.

Hinata knew that he was attempting to establish his dominance over her, and at that moment it was everything she had been dreaming about and more. Every stroke went deeper, until he was touching her cervix with each pass, and she went quickly over the edge, screaming out his name as she climaxed. Neji threw back his head and gritted his teeth as he used every ounce of his willpower to not cum inside her, while the walls of her pussy pulsated around him. He was determined to make her cum again and again, until she was suitably punished for leaving him. Until she knew who she belonged to. He would never raise his hand to her, but he wasn't above a little sexual torture. The entire way to Suna, he had thought about what he would do when he saw her again. Ravishing her before speaking to her wasn't part of his plan, but he had been overcome with a mixture of jealous, lust, and love when he had seen her laughing with Gaara.

Neji pulled out of her, ignoring her moan of protest, and walked over to the bed, dropping her onto it. He reached under her and flipped her around until she was laying with her face in the coverlet, and her ass angled up in the air. He admired the sight of her wet, swollen labia, and his dick hardened even more. He laid down on his stomach, carefully arranging his swollen member to a more comfortable position as he settled in to drive her wild with his tongue. Five delicious minutes later, Hinata was writhing against him as she screamed out wordlessly into the covers. He lapped up all her juices, making her orgasm again and again, before raising up to thrust into her before the spasms of her last climax stopped. Hinata screamed again, and slammed back against him as he pounded into her. He set a brutal pace, and before too much time had passed, she was begging him for release.

Neji reached around her stomach and slid one hand down to caress her clit, and the other hand up to pinch her nipples ruthlessly. Hinata's entire body seized up for a few precious seconds before the most intense orgasm of her life slammed through her body. Unable to hold back this time, Neji screamed her name as he released into her in waves of pleasure, her tight pussy milking him dry. He shuddered against her, and all the strength in his body left him. He barely had enough energy to fall out of her and onto his back before pulling her into his embrace.

They laid against each other panting in silent amazement over what they had just shared. Neji pulled the covers up over them, and pulled her tighter against his chest.

"You will never leave me again for any reason. **Ever**." He told her firmly. She nodded weakly against him, already falling asleep.

"Love you Neji." She told him tiredly, as she snuggled up against him, throwing her leg overtop his possessively.

"And I love you, Hinata. More than you will ever know." He whispered back, as he tenderly stroked his hands through her long indigo hair, drifting off to sleep with her.


	10. Chapter 10

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

Hinata stretched languidly, and then stopped at the pain she felt in her legs and abdomen. _Why..I didn't do anyth-oh my Kami! Neji! _She looked over to the other side of the bed, and sure enough there lay Neji sleeping. She starred at him lovingly as her eyes caressed him, cataloguing the changes to his features and body that she hadn't been able to appreciate in the heat of the moment earlier.

The late afternoon sunlight fell on him, leaving intriguing patches of dark and light over his body. She saw that his hair was longer, the angles of his face had sharpened, and he had gained a lot of toned muscle in the years they had been apart. He had grown into his full potential as a powerful Hyuuga male. Hinata blushed as she thought about the way he had staked his claim on her. She was embarrassed and yet thrilled at the same time by his possession. The passion that they had shared when they were young was driven by love and desperation. What had occurred earlier was a man claiming his life mate, pure and simple.

Hinata knew that they would have to have a serious talk soon. She was certain that Neji would never let her go now that he had found her again, and consequences would come from that decision. And then there was the boys. How would they react to meeting their true father? Their entire lives, Gaara had always been the one that they turned to as a father figure. Yes, they were perfectly aware that he wasn't their real father, but he treated them like sons, and in their hearts he was their father. She was afraid that there was going to be a huge blow up over the issue, and it hurt her to think of how much the boys would be hurting when she and Neji took them back to Kohona. And then there was Gaara's feelings to deal with, and not just how he felt about the boys. While he had accepted the fact that she loved Neji, would always love Neji, he still hadn't let go of his feelings for her enough to pursue Matsuri.

She was worried about her friend. Matsuri was a beautiful young woman, and though she loved Gaara, she wouldn't wait forever. Already, she was surrounded by half the shin obi of Suna, all wanting to date her. If Gaara didn't step up and stake his claim, he was going to lose her. Hinata didn't want that to happen. Although she knew that the feelings Gaara harbored for her were genuine, she also knew that Matsuri had a special place in his heart. She was the first villager to accept him outside of his brother and sister, and his first student. She knew him backwards and forwards, and her love for him had grown from a childish crush into something deeper. If only Gaara would take that step forward, Hinata was sure that what he and Matsuri could have together would rival what she and Neji shared. She sighed as she tried to think of all the possible outcomes to the situation she found herself in. Deciding that worrying about everything was pointless until she talked to Neji, she reached over to wake him up.

She let out a gasp of shock when Neji reared up and snatched her down onto his chest. Without opening his eyes, he pulled her closer into his arms, and let out a deep sigh of contentment.

"Kami Hinata- you have no idea how much I have dreamed about this! Even when I thought that you were dead, I was tormented with dreams about what it would have been like for us to be together." He said as he snuggled his face in her hair. Unable to resist, Hinata wiggled against him as she settled into his embrace. _A few more minutes can't hurt anything..then we will have to talk about the future. _All thoughts of the future were pushed from her mind when Neji let out a groan of frustration and arched underneath her, letting her feel the effect she was having on him. She moaned at the feel of his erection pushing against her stomach.

A feeling of mischief rose up in her, and she turned her head to lick the base of his throat before giving it a light nip. It was a weak spot of Neji's and she delighted in the grunt of arousal he let out at her actions. Before she could repeat her action, he rolled them and slid into her. In place of the burning passion of their earlier coupling, there was tenderness in his touch now, and each stroke he made into her was slow and steady. He raised up above her at one point, and twined their fingers together as they starred into each other's eyes, their love for one another plain to see. They climaxed together, and while it wasn't explosive, it was a beautiful expression of their feelings. A homecoming. Neji held Hinata as she cried tears of joy, and was unashamed of the tears in his own eyes.

As they laid wrapped in each other's arms, the outside world began to intrude into their thoughts. Hinata sighed deeply, and Neji raised up his head to look at her inquiringly.

"Hina?" He questioned softly.

"Neji- I have something to tell you. You are a-"

"Father, yes I know. Haishi is dead, but he confessed to me on his deathbed. I went to Shikamaru to ask for help finding you, and Temari told me the rest of the story. She showed me the album. Our sons are beautiful! Thank you for them…" He leaned over and kissed her lips, only to pull back and give a soft chuckle at her shocked face.

"Aren't you upset about what I did?" She couldn't help but to ask. In all the scenerios she had imagined, he was always mad at her for leaving and for keeping his sons from him. Neji frowned at her and pulled away to lay on his back with his arms crossed behind his head.

"Well, that was my first reaction. However, I **know**you. Love guides every decision you make. Not that I agree with your actions, but I understand why you did what you did. In the future, if you go off and make such a huge decision that effects us on your own, don't expect me to be so forgiving." He told her sternly while starring intently at her. Hinata let out a deep sigh, and scooted over to lay on her side against him, resting her head on his chest. His arms automatically reached down to pull her closer. They were quiet for several more minutes before Hinata decided to ask him what he intended to do about their situation.

"Neji, what are we going to do?" She asked him hesitantly.

"First, we are getting married. Then, I am going to win my sons over. Once that is accomplished, we, **as a family**, are going home." He told her confidently. Hinata looked at him in shock, and then she began to giggle gently. Neji raised his eyebrow at her.

"Well, the getting married part is easy, but you are going to have your hands full when it comes to winning over the boys." She told him as she sobered up. Quickly, she filled him in on all the trouble the twins had been causing by 'protecting' her from any man but Gaara. The more she talked, the less confident Neji's expression was. When she finished her story, his face had settled into lines of worry.

"This is definitely going to be harder than I thought. Rukki especially is going to give me trouble I wager. He is just like me, you say?" He asked sharply. Hinata nodded at him, and he laid back with a groan and brought his arm over his face.


	11. Chapter 11

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

GAARA'S OFFICE:

Gaara starred intently at the couple that stood in front of him. Neji and Hinata were holding hands, she was smiling happily, and Gaara could tell that the normally stoic Hyuuga leader was having trouble repressing the euphoria he was feeling. It showed in his eyes however. Gaara rose to his feet and walked over to the couple, reaching out to pull Hinata away from Neji. The Hyuuga male frowned and refused to let her go. Hinata gently pulled her hand free from him, and touched his cheek lovingly. He starred down into her eyes, and they communicated silently. He reluctantly stepped back, letting Gaara lead her to the corner of the office.

The red-haired young man ground his teeth together as he watched their silent interaction. Never in all the time that he had been friends with Hinata had she every given him hope for more, but it was hard to stand by and watch her with the man she loved. In his heart of hearts, he harbored the hope that eventually she would turn to him for more than friendship. They shared such an ease with each other, he practically raised the twins with her, and he desired her. Now, as he watched, the dreams that he had let himself entertain were crashing down around his head. It was obvious how she felt about Neji, and how the man felt about her. Still, he was going to make sure that she knew she had another option. Once he had her cornered, using his body to shield her from the Hyuuga male's view, he spoke.

"Hinata, are you sure this is what you want? You've been apart for five years, the two of you have changed, he is not the same man you fell in love with. Hinata, stay here with me. You know the boys love me, I love them, and I love y-" He was stopped by her slender fingers against his lips.

"I've known how you felt for a long time, and I love you too, but only as a very dear friend. Neji has held my heart for a very long time, and he will till the day I die. This is truly what I want." She told him softly, gazing up into his eyes so that he could see her resolve. Gaara searched her eyes for any sign of indecision, but there were none. Slowly, he lowered his head resting it against hers, closing his eyes against the sting of tears in them. They stayed that way for several minutes, saying a quiet goodbye to the life that they had lived together. Hinata stroked his hair, comforting him, and he accepted her touch until he had himself back under control. He pulled away from her, and took her hand, leading her back over to Neji. He placed her hand into Neji's and went back to sit in his chair.

"When do you want me to perform the ceremony." He asked in a low, controlled voice that had the barest trace of pain. Hinata bit her lip and looked up at Neji. He pulled her against his side, and squeezed her gently in a silent offer of comfort. He knew that her tender heart was hurting at the pain she had to cause to one of her loved ones. He no longer felt threatened by Gaara, rather he felt a fine-edged pity for the younger man. Hinata was not a woman any man could resist, nor easily forget.

"Right now." He requested quietly, but firmly. Gaara's head raised up, and his almost non-existent eyebrows raised in surprise.

"You don't want the twins here for the ceremony?" He asked. Neji and Hinata shared a rueful look.

"Hinata has informed me of Rukki and Kenji's 'protective' behavior, and I would prefer to be married without having to defend myself from my own sons." Neji informed him with a slight twinkle in his eye. Gaara eyed the older man for a moment, and then gave a reluctant snort of laughter.

"Well, I can't argue with your logic, Hyuuga. Regardless, married or not, the boys are not going to instantly accept you as their father." He told the white-eyed man with a hint of malicious enjoyment.

"I am well aware that the twins consider you as their father, and that is a connection I have no intention of breaking. However, I am their father, and eventually they will accept me." Neji said with a touch of arrogance. Hinata and Gaara shared a look of understanding and a grin.

Neji had no idea what he was getting himself into.


End file.
